The Final Tale Ch. 16
I don't own Nabii or the Tazama, they belong to http://aminoapps.com/p/c40cak Neither do I own Rookus, she belongs to http://aminoapps.com/p/vvpxua "So, lemme get this straight, spotty." After successfully getting the attention of Bunga's adoptive uncles, Fuli had explained her plan to the strange duo. "You want us to arrange a show in Mizimu Grove?" Timon questioned the fastest in the Pridelands with his hands on his hips. "Exactly." Fuli nodded. "It's just to calm everyone down, let them know that they dont have to be afraid all the time. Can you do that?" Timkn began to think for a bit on this matter before finally coming to a conclusion. "No." "What?!" The Guard exclaimed in unison. "With Hakuna Matata Falls outta commission, there's no one who would think we're entertaining anymore." Timon explained. "So, sorry kids, no show from us." "But Uncle Timon, you gotta do it!" Bunga begged. "Everyone's saying that we're no good without Kion! We need to make them all happy again, please!" Almost immediately, Timon seemed to already change his mind. "Alrighty, you got yourselves a deal." Fuli's expression still held surprise, but a different kind at Timon's sudden change of heart. "Wow, that must've been quite the decision." she said sarcastically. "You can count me in, too!" Pumbaa said as he stood tall with pride. "By tonight, we'll whip up a show that no one will ever forget!" The Lion Guard felt assured that everything would go right the night that would follow. Since Kion had said the things that he said, even they had some doubts about themselves. But now, they had a chance to lighten up not only the moods of the Pridelanders, but their own as well. Up in a tree, the treacherous Shupavu and her yellow compatriot Njano watched as the group discussed how the show would go. "This is definitely something Scar will wanna hear about." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "You wanna do what?" Jasiri had gathered almost all clans of Hyenas to a section at their new Utopia that was away from the watering hole where she got her idea from Janja. After they had met, Rookus had gotten closer to Jasiri once she had started her relationship with Barbatus. Nabii had dedicated her life to ensuring her comrades were safe from harm, so would the situation be in the current one. "I want us all to go to the Pridelands and take Scar on!" Jasiri exclaimed to the crowds of Hyenas. Silence rung out. Jasiri had hoped that her friends would jump at the idea of going into battle. However, she could see that they all seemed rather hesitant, scared even, at the very thought. "Um, Comrade..." Nabii stepped forward. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" "Of course, Nabii." Jasiri nodded. "Are you with me?" The other female gave a heavy sigh before giving her answer. "I am not. Please forgive me, Comrade, but, facing the great Scar? I mean, do we look like we're in any condition to do it?" "I agree with Nabii, Jasiri." Rookus raised her paw. "The last time we went up against the Outlanders, we barely escaped with our lives. And now you want us to face them again?" Jasiri stepped closer to her friends. "I know, but If we all work together, we can defeat Scar. Please, everyone, I can't do this without you." Ok, remember, like, a million years ago when I said that words had an effect on people? Well, sometimes, the effect can show itself in more than one way. Every Hyena in the crowd showed that they were very unsure of Jasiri's proposal. But there was one other Hyena that Jasiri spoke to. "Barbatus, don't you have anything to say about this? She asked him. At first, Barbatus looked like he was about to say something, as if he was about to agree with her. What came next was the complete opposite. "Jasiri, you know that I'd want to follow any orders you give me, I'd follow you anywhere, but.... fighting Scar? You're asking us to die?" Jasiri then turned into a more serious demeanor once her second-in-command had given his own refusal. "Well, I can see that you all are refusing to make Scar Snout proud of you. Shame on you all. Scar Snout brought us all together for a reason, you all get that right? He wanted us to defend the Circle of Life by any means necessary. Do you think he'd approve of you all cowering in exile? No. He would want us to help those in the Pridelands, even if they don't deserve it. Because that's the kind of person he was. A leader. A father. And now, we have to lead ourselves in our own way. We can't let the bad guys win, you can all agree to that, right?" The Hyena's all began to nod slowly. "Then who's with me?!" She cried happily. All the Hyenas cheered in delight, a sign that they would fight. Soon, Dhahabu's herd, Katali's pride, Chewa's flock, the Dragons, Gunge, and all other members of the Backlands joined them. In the midst of all the hubbub, Nabii glanced up at the top of the rock wall, where a small yellow bat stood. She gave him a small nod. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'What would Nabii want with this Bat?' Well, being a rather intelligent bat, the small mammal knew what this nod meant. "Tell Sevaga." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The cruel laugh of the demon Lion filled the Volcano. His most trusted Skinks had just delivered him some news that had broken him out of the sudden trance he had found himself in. "A show in Mizimu Grove?" He questioned. "Yes sir." Shupavu nodded. "And the LionGuard's personally inviting Aninals from all over the Pridelands to attend." Scar then showed his signature grin. "Then I dont think they would object to a few uninvited Guests, including a very special guest." He began to laugh before turning back down to his Skinks. "Gather the Army, Skinks." He then gave three more words. "It's finally time." Music began to play in the background as Scar began to sing a rather villainous song. https://youtu.be/HyY6Mwbdmn8 Finally the moment I was hoping would come The moment they would realize they chose the wrong one There isn't any curse I could cause to match this feeling The pain I felt when father turned his back on my heart At last will be my nephew's as his life falls apart Suddenly, the future's looking more appealing Once I was filled with rage, now I'll enjoy the ride, it's so electrifying, watching all his dreams denied Oh I will fly into tomorrow Those creatures full of sorrow Finally paying for their sins I'll smile, all the while they're crying As Simba's slowly dying Learning Wickes always Wins Oh, Evil may be powerful But wicked always wins. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Simba stood on the edge of Pride R9ck, singing to himself as he continued to regret the way he had treated Kion. If dad could see me now, he would ache with regret Cause he'd witness all the glory selfishness gets My son made friends with hyena's, my blood boiled. So, Nala came to her mate's side and began to sing a verse of her own. But that's all History Time that you understood When some grudges are broken It's for the greater good. Scar then took over the song again back in the Volcano as his Army gathered to listen to his greatest plan. Oh I will fly into tomorrow My nephew full of sorrow Finally paying for his sins No strife, his rule was so 'enchanted' He took it all for granted Now he'll dream all could-have-beens Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked alway.... His voice then turned back to normal talking. "Wait, why just revel in their demise, when I can use it to my advantage?" Soon, other random animals who had a part to play in it all, good, bad, all of them, began to sing their own verses. Fuli I hope that this plan I have can help them all calm down. Ushari When the Lion Guard issss unaware, we'll ssswoop right into town. Zira When the Lion Guard's said and done, those Prideland runts will see. Then, Scar took over once again as everyone singing sang in the background along with him. They should have chosen me! Oh, I will fly into.... Everyone in the Background Tomorrow! Scar Delighting In their sorrow, as a better reign begins. Background It's a better reign (Day). Scar This time, nobody's gonna stop me No evil's gonna top me Oh Wicked always... Scar and the Background singers Wins. Scar He watched as his Army raced out of the Volcano on their way to the Pridelands, Skinks and all. Now, the fate of the Pridelands was teetering in the low side of the Seesaw. Their reckoning was on it's way. Anubis had his eye in them for his next victims. A happy ending will be mine 'Cause Wicked always WINS! Category:Hueyslinger Category:The Final Tale Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction